Infinity And Dark Fire
by FullmetalPride
Summary: When word reaches the Order about a strange boy and creature with power from another dimension, they are desperate to keep him from Voldemorts hands. Harry Potter, knowing the target, refuses to give any information until there is no other option. When Voldemort finds the boys identity, will they be able to keep him and his partner safe as they learn more about their savior? 1Shot?
1. Chapter 1

**Oneshot/Chapter One(?): Meetings Gone Awry**

**Hello everyone! Yeah I know i have a story on the go already but this idea won't go away! Its taking time away from my precious...anything! I cannot go another day without writing this for your and my amusement! **

**Aha okay so done with the dramatics...for now ;) This may or may not be a oneshot, depending on how you all seem to take it. Super popular: TOTALLY WRITING! Mid: eh, maybe... and crappy? Might just continue for the hell of it! :D You can flame all u want...i really could care less. CONTRUCTIVE CRITISISM is greatly appreciated, you will make me a better writer! But flames, as stated above, are completely and utterly IGNORED. I will not be answering ur mean comments with my own or even acknowledging that you did, in fact, MAKE any such comments. So, just wasting ur time in that respect.**

**That said, if i do continue this, updates will be sketchy at best. I may update twice in a week and the u won't hear anything for over a month. This is because my entire life is NOT based around fanfiction, i do have other things that will definitely take precedence over writing, like family and friends. So bear with me or don't read, either way nothing will change...but if u review or favorite or something i may remember that i am actually writing and continue faster! ;) obvious hint given, ENJOY! Oh, and sorry if I offend anybody! I AM INNOCENT OF ANY PURPOSEFUL ANGERING OF YOU READERS SO PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF I PISS U OFF WITH SOMETHING...BUT NOT LIKE 'omg! Ur stry is like sooo bad and u shood stop writing b4 u kill us with ur crappiness...and u got some stuff **_**wrong**_**! Who **_**does **_**that?' or whatever. I WILL MAKE MISTAKES...and this note is HUGE! Oops...read on!**

**Oh, and i take creative license here! Incorrect information about the storyline of both original stories will most likely be on purpose!**

Number Twelve Grimmauld Place was loud. Voices, heard only inside, filled the downstairs area and floated up the stairs to where a group of school-age children were almost religiously paying attention to the conversation below, circling around a flesh-colored string that disappeared down the stairs and under the kitchen door. The group of adolescent redheads also held a brunette girl and black haired boy, who exchanged glances with the youngest male redhead as the argument (what else could it be? They were _yelling_ down there!) continued, seeming to get louder as time went on.

Inside the kitchen, Albus Dumbledore was trying to get some semblance of order in the room. Finally, he stood with his eccentric outfit (The man had a dark blue pointed hat with large yellow stairs, and strange green-blue robes and the _longest_ white beard ever seen! Not to mention the way his eyes shone...creepy!) and spoke in a commanding voice. "_Silence_." The room was instantly dead quiet, and he resumed his seat with a happier expression.

"As I was saying, Severus here," he motioned to the scowling black haired man leaning against a wall as far from everyone else as he could go, "has told me worrying news. Voldemort has found an interest in a strange muggle game called Bakugan and is searching for someone in the ranks of players, though he has not found them as of yet. It is not just a game for some, one of which we believe is Voldemort's target. The game uses spherical, spring-loaded miniature figures, representing the Bakugan, which pop open when rolled onto special metal Gate cards. The objective of the game is to capture three Gate cards. You can change the rules of battle with ability cards.Battle is engaged when opposing Bakugan magnetically pop open on the same Gate card. Each Bakugan has an attack strength called "G-Power", which can be modified by the **Gate card** landed on, **Ability cards** from players' hands. To win a Gate card, you need to use the gate card's G-power boost added to the G-Power score of your Bakugan. The Bakugan with the highest combined G-Power wins the battle and captures the Gate. However, some of these games were used between two opposing forces as a battle for the world." He paused here, taking in the disbelieving reactions of those around him. Alastor Moody and Molly Weasley among the most vocal.

"You cannot _seriously believe_ this-"

"How could we _miss _all that happening?!"

"Albus, you cannot be serious-"

The Headmaster of Hogwarts silenced them all with a look before continuing his story. "The story is a long one, and begins with a strange anomaly... A whole town had their lives changed one day when random cards fell out of the sky. Two boys, seeing some unknown potential in the event, created a game called Bakugan with these. Together with some other children they met online, they form a team called the Bakugan Battle Brawlers. Its six members, one for each of the attributes (Pyrus, Aquos, Haos, Darkus, Ventus and Subterra) are accidentally dragged into fighting for the fate of Vestroia (the Bakugan's home dimension) against their enemy, known as the Doom Beings. The dimension called Vestroia loses its natural balance and begins to merge with the Earth. An evil Bakugan, called Naga I believe, was tempted by power and decided to take the Silent Core, a huge ball of negative energy that, along with the positive Infinity Core, forms the Perfect Core that balances Vestroia. The team decides to help the Bakugan and use immense power to defeat their foe. The two cores are absorbed by the Pyrus Bakugan from the Battle Brawlers. Severus and myself agree that it is this Bakugan and his partner that Lord Voldemort is most likely after. We will be attempting to find this team first, and keep the power of the Perfect Core from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

Upstairs, the black haired boy known as Harry Potter had gotten paler and paler as Dumbledore told his tale. To the shock of the others, he stood and stormed down the stairs, flinging the door open. "_How do you know that?_" The threatening tone had many reaching for wands, but Dumbledore held up a hand and smiled benevolently at Harry.

"My dear boy, do you know something about this?" he asked, completely avoiding the question. Harry snorted, his entire body language suggesting barely suppressed anger.

"Yeah, so what? I won't tell you _anything_." The Order, and Harry's friends who had followed the Boy-Who-Lived stared in shock. Moody, good eyes narrowed as the other flitted over the room, took a menacing step forwards.

Albus once again halted all movement. "Why not, Harry? You want them to be safe right?" The green eyes teen rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, the very picture of defiance.

"Does Voldie know where or even _who_ his target is? Has he found him or her? _Does he even have a clue?_" The questions were directed at one Severus Snape, who had been watching the small verbal battle with vague disinterest. One eyebrow raised as the Death Eater-turned-spy stared down the young wizard.

"No. No and of course no." He drawled, more to see the reactions then actually caring. Harry Potter turned, a triumphant gleam in his gaze and smirked. _Smirked_!

"As long as they aren't in immediate danger I refuse to give you any information that could leak to Voldemort and cause them trouble! And even then, maybe I will just go myself, they won't trust any of you." Before the room could react, he turned and marched back up the stairs, followed quickly by his two best friends, Ron and Hermione.

Harry stomped into the room he shared with Ron and flung himself on his bed. Reaching over to a small backpack, he pulled the top open only to be slammed in the face by an angry purple and black ball.

"**Harry Potter if you don't have a DAMN good reason for locking me in there, you will PAY." **Harry and his partner Bakugan, Darkus Leonidas, were oblivious to the two faces in the doorway staring in obvious shock.

"Sorry Leo, but you and I both know that they can't find out about you! It's bad enough Voldemort is looking for Dan, but if they knew that I was a Brawler (sorta...), who knows what would happen?" The dragon-like Bakugan let out a snort, but both froze as they heard a slight choking noise from the cracked open doorway. Harry spun and caught the eyes of Ron and Hermione in shock. He quickly dragged the two in and slammed the door fully closed.

"What is _that_?" Ron broke the slightly awkward silence as he pointed to Leonidas, floating above Harry's shoulder.

"**I am a Bakugan from the planet Vestroia come here to find a worthy opponent. Harry is my chosen partner." **Leonidas has a vaguely threatening air about him, even if he was small enough for Harry to completely enclose him in one hand. Hermione studied the floating ball-dragon and turned to Harry.

"Is he what Dumbledore was talking about downstairs?" Harry settled himself down and, after making both swear not to tell a soul, began his story.

**_*_*Time Skip*_*_**

Three weeks later, and Harry was nervous. At the weekly meetings, Snape had reported that Voldemort was getting closer to his answer and the Order was still unable to find the Brawlers. He almost felt bad, except that they were attempting to 'protect' his closest non-wizarding world friends. Nobody had let up on trying to convince their precious 'savior' to tell them information on the Brawlers, but Harry was a lot more stubborn then they had even begun to imagine. One day, however, Severus Snape stumbled into Number Twelve looking a little worse for wear.

"He found them." Was all he said. Harry's mind went into overdrive and he bolted up the stairs. Grabbing Leonidas, he quickly stripped into more appropriate clothing and ran back to the first floor, heading straight to the door. Moody, spotting the boy, blocked his path.

"Where are you going Potter?" The black haired teenager retained his stubborn silence and began to try and glare Moody into submission. The ex-Auror was unfazed and reached for his arm, not expecting a small spherical object to smash into his nose at high speeds. Alastor reared back in shock and Harry took his chance and bolted, ignoring the cries as more people noticed his actions. Standing in the street, Harry held his hands up before him, palms cupped and Leonidas floating slightly above. Both boy and Bakugan concentrated and were wreathed in a purple-black glow. As Harry began his space trip, he felt a hand attach itself to him, and the world when wonky.

They landed on a relatively quiet street and Harry wrenched himself free from the grasping hand as its owner was too busy being shocked to notice. Turning, he realized that it had been Remus Lupin who had come with him. Shoving a tired Leonidas in his pocket, Harry grabbed Lupin's arm and began walking towards one of the houses. He knocked politely on the door as his companion regained his bearings and both waited for a short while before the door was opened by a young brunette. Chocolate eyes swept over Lupin's form and rested on Harry's before he grinned.

"Harry! What are you _doing_ here? Didn't you go back to England? Is something wrong? You need help don't you?!" the questions were shot at him rapid-fire style and Harry held up a hand to stop the flow.

"Hey Dan." He smiled. "Can we talk? All of us?"

**Okay so is it worth continuing? Sorry for OOC characters but im not very good at IC characters and they may or may not have gone through different things so they WILL be OOC...because this is an AU of sorts. Until next time (or not), i bid u adieu!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two!: Interesting Encounters**

**OMG shocked at the amount of people who cared about this story! Not actually all that many...but I hav written stories that no one gave a crap about so even one review/favorite/anything seems damn awesome to me ^_^ in this chapter, you will notice some large differences between the anime and my story, and maybe even the HP universe will be messed up for my amusement, who knows? :D**

**To my first reviewer, **Sakura Lisel**, bakugan did show up all over the world in the anime, so Hermione would have known about them and the wizarding world would too, but to better fit the way I want the story to go, I made it a lot more localized and 'secret' kinda...thanks so much for liking my story! You are the first person to ever review or follow **_**Infinity and Dark Fire**_** so CONGRADULATIONS! **

**FYI, there will be large problems with timelines and such...and possibly ages...so just ask (maybe Ill have an answer) or make up ur own explanation and stick to it! And without further ado, cuz i know ur raring to read this ;), THE STORY!**

Dan, hearing the serious tone in Harry's voice, nodded before ushering the two inside and turning to head upstairs, two wizards marching behind him. As they walked, Remus Lupin studied Harry from behind, seeing the new attire and noticing that even the way he held himself in the presence of Dan was different. The black-haired boy had on a black T-shirt with a symbol in purple right in the center, and slightly loose dark gray jeans with his running shoes, strangely bright compared to the rest, and a device on his left wrist that matched the one on Dan's except for the color difference.

Dan stepped into his bedroom, guests behind him, and slid into his computer chair. **"Harry! Leonidas, nice to see you. Who's that?" **Another Bakugan, Pyrus Dragonoid, flitted over to come to a stop on the desk beside Dan's arm as he typed on the computer. Harry grinned and set Leonidas down beside the other Bakugan.

"Hey Drago! Long time no see, huh?" The Pyrus type let out a hum Harry took as agreement before the Bakugan became deeply embroiled in their own conversation. At the computer, Dan made a frustrated noise and huffed, leaning back.

"No one's online! Guess we gotta do this the hard way..." Harry, mind along the same tracks as Dan's, smirked with the brunette as the werewolf looked back and forth with a confused expression. As Dan grabbed a bag and began filling it with a change of clothes, a snack (Chips and a water bottle), toothbrush and other necessities like his Bakugan cards, a series of cracks was heard from the street outside. Harry rushed to the window only to swear lightly under his breath and whip around.

"We have to go.._now_." Dan nodded and snatched Drago as Harry did the same to Leonidas. The brunette grabbed Lupin's hand, to his confusion, and latched on to Harry with the other. The green-eyed boy closed his eyes, and Leonidas floated in front of him. Purple and black lightning filled the room and just as they vanished the door was flung off its hinges and they heard a scream of rage before everything went black.

Dan groaned as he came back to awareness. "I _really_ hate that..." He turned his head and saw Harry sitting beside him, a smile still locked in place on his face. Sitting up himself, the twelve year old let out a bark of laughter as he saw Remus Lupin lying on the dirt with a pained expression.

"First time?" he asked with a slight grin. Harry laughed, shaking his head as Lupin was unable to speak just yet.

"Second, actually. How do you think I got to _your_ house?" The two boys shared a look and each grabbed an armful of dizzy werewolf, lifting him to his feet.

"Heey buddy, comeone up and at 'em! We still need to collect some friend, you know." Dan was way to chipper for the situation, Harry mused, as the brunette sent a fifty-watt smile at...well, nobody. They came to a stop outside a traditional looking house they could barely see through the gate, set into an imposing wall of white granite. Dan ran up to the gate, leaving Harry to hold Remus up, and cupped his hands around his mouth.

"HEEYYY! SHUN GET UP! LET US IN, BUDDY!" A few minutes later, a long-haired raven with sharp green eyes was standing dispassionately on the other side. Spotting Harry, he gave a nod and turned his attention to the unknown.

"Who's that, Dan?" he motioned to Lupin. The brunette smiled.

"Let us in and I'll tell you! Hurry up, they could arrive any second!" Shun sighed and pulled the steel open to allow the strange group in. Once inside, the gates were firmly closed and locked once again, and the foursome headed to the house. Inside, Shun stood against the wall as Dan explained to him the reason for their unexpected visit and Harry attempted to get Lupin a little more stable.

The werewolf locked yellowy eyes on Harry's green. "Why was it so much worse the second time?" he coughed out.

"I used to go to Dan's all the time, so the area is really familiar which makes it easier to teleport into. I've only been here a few times, so it was harder to get here safely. Also, I've never done it with more than one person, and never with you so it was hard on you and Dan as well, but less on Dan because he's come with me before. It gets easier the more you do it though!" Remus didn't look very reassured, but Harry moved on anyway. Standing, he made his way over to the other two boys, hearing the tail end of the conversation as he went. Shun turned to Harry with a small smile.

"How you been, Harry? Practicing?" The other black-haired boy nodded with a happy expression.

"Missed you guys...we should get going though, get the others. You told him everything?" The final part was directed at Dan, who gave his affirmative. "Okay, Shun can you go pack a bag of clothes and stuff? Dan can help...?" Both Brawlers shook their heads almost violently at the last sentence and Shun slipped off to his room. Dan tilted his head as something struck him.

"I wonder where Shun's grandpa is..." Harry had no answer, merely shrugging as he attempted to wake Leonidas, who had fallen asleep to conserve energy for the rest of the space-jumps they were going to do before the day was over.

A few hours later, Dan, Shun, Remus, Harry, Julie, Runo and Alice were gathered in front of Marucho's home, waiting to be let in. Harry was leaning heavily on Dan, panting hard as Leonidas curled up in his pocket and slept.

The doors slid open with a barely audible creak and the small blonde they had came for was standing blearily where they used to meet. "Hullo...what're you guys doing here?" Dan motioned with his free arm to Harry, and Marucho's eyes brightened as they spotted his long-absent friend. The mid-sized group was almost dragged inside in the house owners' enthusiasm, door swinging shut behind them with a click. Shun dropped back to walk near Remus, and kept one eye locked on the near-stranger's form. Alice, Runo and Julie were talking loudly in front of him, and ahead of the girls walked Dan, Harry and Marucho.

Once they had gotten settled (and Harry was sprawled across a blanket on the carpeted floor, out cold) Shun decided he would explain this time.

"Marucho, we aren't here for a social call. Something important is happening and, once again, we are involved. It seems Harry is part of a secret society that calls themselves Witches and Wizards, who use 'wands' to achieve amazing feats of magic. One wizard, Tom Riddle, has gone slightly insane and wants to kill off all witches and wizards who don't have pure blood, as in those who are not from a long line of wizards and witches. He has been gathering followers and our exploits, and we have caught his interest." Here, Marucho broke in with a variation of the question everyone had been asking.

"Why us?" Shun nodded to Dan, who took up the story.

"Well, it's uh, kinda my fault. You know how Drago absorbed the Perfect Core right? Well this crazy guy wants its power and since Drago holds it, the entire group is now in danger. Not to mention if he finds out about the 'other' stuff..." Dan sent a pointed look at Remus, who none of them trusted with a secret of that magnitude...or any, really, before continuing. "SO he's sending his 'Death Munchers' or whatever to hunt us down and catch us. But this guy on Harry's side of the war wants to keep the power out of his hands and has offered a safe place for us, _if_ we want to go." Remus looked ready to argue, but a few looks from just about everybody had him holding his tongue in check as Marucho pondered his options.

"You could stay here...the ssecurity is top notch, so its perfectly safe." Alice looked contemplating for a minute before shaking her head in the negative as the rest of the group did. Marucho nodded, having pretty much expected that answer. "Figured...okay I'm coming as well. Someon has to keep you guys out of trouble!" he joked with a laugh.

Runo smirked. "Especially Dan." Said brunette gave an indignant yell as they entire group nodded, looking completely serious.

"Hey! I can take care of myself, thank you!" Shun raised one eyebrow at the remark.

"Say's the guy who leapt headfirst into the Doom Dimension. Face it Dan, you get in more trouble than the rest of us combined." The brunette sent him a half-hearted glare as Remus sat with a confused expression seeming to be permanently placed on his features. The group teased each other for a few minutes longer before Marucho suggested they go to sleep, and everyone migrated to rooms with Shun carrying Harry and Dan leading Lupin. They made plans to get up early the next day and leave for the safe house once Harry and Leonidas had recovered.

**Okay chapter two is done ^^ see any major issues with spelling/grammar/names/whatever please tell me so i can either fix them or clear up misunderstandings! Until next time, im out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Moving Out**

**Alriiiight I am BACK baby! So I hope you haven't been waiting too long and am happy to present CHAPTER THREE! Read on and enjoy **** OH! And the Brawlers all have their original Bakugan (Preyas, Skyress, etc.) because that is basically the only season I really watched so the Bakugan they get later are basically a complete mystery to me...^_^" and when they are in Britain, Japanese will be in italics FYI!**

The next morning saw the Brawlers, and friend, hurriedly preparing to leave in Marucho's jet. Lupin was hovering around and looking worried, as he had not had the chance to contact Dumbledore or anyone else from the Order since Harry and himself had vanished from Grimmauld Place 24 hours prior.

"Dan! Help Harry with loading would you?" Marucho called from where he was shoving Alice's things into a suitcase. The brunette turned and nodded with a semi-serious expression and walked over. Together, they managed to fit all the bags in the storage compartment...barely. Harry looked around for the Bakugan, who had seemingly vanished into thin air, but had no luck.

"Hey guys, where'd the Bakugan go?" he questioned the group, who also had no clue. Lupin awkwardly made himself center of attention by motioning to the house.

"They went in there, I think..." he trailed off as Dan ran towards the building screaming that they needed to leave ASAP and so their partners should get moving and in the plane. He made it to the door and got it open before an annoyed ball of purple and black slammed 'gently' into his forehead and sent him crashing into Shun, who had followed at a more sedate pace and just arrived before being violently (and accidently) assaulted. Above the two sprawled on the ground, Leonidas was joined by Preyas (laughing his metaphorical ass off), Skyress (stand-_floating_ -in utter silence) and Drago (who would be looking amused if plastic dragon-shaped balls could show facial expressions) while the others headed to their respective Brawlers.

"Shun! Dan!" Marucho sounded vaguely annoyed and amused. "We need to leave now if we're going to make it in time!" They loaded onto the plane, and ascended into the skies above.

**Some long time later (How long **_**does**_** it take to fly to Britain from Japan(?) anyway?)**

The jet landed in the airport and its passengers disembarked with joy (Dan, Julie, Runo and Harry), calm (Shun, Marucho and Alice) and slight nervousness (Lupin!). After getting through security, they turned to Harry and Lupin in one practiced movement.

Dan grinned. "_Alright! Your turn!" _the entire group, minus Harry and Lupin, waited for the two to make some sort of comment. Harry laughed sheepishly.

"_Uhm...actually I've never gotten there the conventional way before so, uh, I have no idea how to get there...Remus?"_ The last was directed to the only adult present, who started at being address as he had been lost in thought.

"_Sorry everyone, this area isn't familiar...we're lost."_ Looks of disbelief were on every face. Dan and Runo sighed in unison.

"_Okay! So since the only ones who can speak English are Shun, Marucho, Alice, Harry and Lupin, one of them will be asking for directions!"_ Dan smiled and gave each of the mentioned a look. "_Soo...who's it gonna be?" _Shun looked at Marucho, who stared at Alice, who locked eyes with Harry, who turned to Lupin with a pleading look. The werewolf sighed, shoulders slumping.

"_Alright alright fine, I'll do it."_ He stopped a young woman with a sheepish smile. "Excuse me, miss, but do you know where we could find..." And they had a plan.

**_-Minor Timeskip (10min)-_**

"_Why doesn't anyone know how to get there!_" Dan and Julie groaned in unison as Shun snorted. Harry shrugged with a small smile.

"_I have no idea, we are in the right place aren't we?" _he directed his enquiry at Marucho who nodded.

"_Exactly where you told me Harry, so unless you said it wrong or something we made it..."_ The group looked downcast for all of three seconds before Lupin let out a sharp laugh.

"Oh, how silly of me! I forgot about this!" In his excitement he spoke in English, brandishing the map he had pulled from his pocket like it was a priceless treasure and the rest looked at it as such.

"_A map?!" _Dan was annoyed. _"You had a map this __whole time__and we are learning about it just __now__?!" _Harry laughed at Lupin's apologetic look.

"_Uhm...yes?"_ Shun stepped forward.

"_Well?" _Lupin looked flustered for a second.

"_Ah! Yes, I'll just see where we are...and where Grimmauld Place is, and..." _He mumbled on for a while longer, switching into English partway through before nodding decisively. _"Follow me, please. We aren't that far so we can walk." _Dan and Runo cheered as Alice, Marucho and Julie smiled and Shun and Harry just followed quietly. Around twenty minutes later, they found themselves on a dimly lit street with houses on each side. Harry turned to the Brawlers.

"_Wait here for a minute while we let them know you're here." _At Shun's nod, both he and Lupin walked into the pace between Number 10 and Number 14...and vanished. The six stared in obvious shock.

"_What the heck?!" _Dan voiced what they were all thinking and gaped at the empty air where their friend used to be.

The rest of the gang had equally dumbfounded expressions...except Shun. He was a ninja.

Less than five minutes later, an old man with an _extremely _long beard and horrible fashion sense (Robes? _Fluorescent _robes?!) stepped from the air before them into the street. He gifted the group with a small smile that for some reason had the group wary.

As the designated 'spokesperson', Marucho stepped closer to the man with a slightly nervous smile on his face.

"_Uhm...hello?_" he ventured before realizing it was the wrong language. "Oh! Terribly sorry, I am much more used to Japanese. Hello, nice to meet you Mr...?" The elder man nodded his head graciously.

"Albus Dumbledore. It's quite alright my boy. After all, Japanese is more familiar to you." Marucho smiled a little more confidently.

"A pleasure, Mr. Dumbledore. I am Marucho, the tall black haired boy is Shun, the brunette next to him is Dan. The blue haired girl is Runo while the silver-white haired is Julie. And Alice is the redhead." As their names were spoken, each gave some motion of greeting which Dumbledore returned.

"_Where's Harry?" _Dan asked. Shun whacked him on the head for the interruption, which caused him to smack the other back...then Runo dragged the brunette off with an annoyed glare sharpening her features. The rest stared expectantly at Marucho, waiting for him to repeat the question.

"Mr. Dumbledore, where did Harry and Remus go?" the inquiry was coupled with a highly innocent, curious expression painting itself onto the short blondes' face.

"Oh how rude! I apologize, will you please memorize this?" he held out a piece of scrap paper. Shun, Marucho and Alice noted how he had skillfully avoided the question but kept it to themselves for the moment.

The paper was passed around the group until everyone had read the address written on it._ Number 12, Grimmauld Place._ Dumbledore secreted the scrap away into his eye-searing robes and asked them all to think about the address.

Before their astonished eyes, a dilapidated looking house shoved its way between Number 10 and Number 14, looking like it had always been there.

"_Magic...?" _Dan breathed, the rest nodding in shocked silence.

Dumbledore motioned in the direction of the front door. "Will you all come inside?" The seven entered the building, seeing it looked as old and neglected inside as it did out, and noting that no one was present in the dirty entryway. From down the hall came loud voices, and the Brawlers recognized their English friends' as well as the man they had traveled with to this point.

Dan grinned and, grabbing Alice and Shun, headed down the hall towards the noise. Runo rolled her eyes and locked arms with Julie before following, Marucho and Dumbledore bringing up the rear.

Dan stepped into what looked like a _very _full dining room. Its occupants ceased their many conversations and stared at the unknown children that had entered the house. Shun, spotting Harry in the corner with a tall redheaded boy and a brunette girl, nudged Dan and nodded in their direction.

"_Hiya!"_ With that, Dan released his two friends and ended up next to Harry. "_Why'd you leave us outside, huh?" _While Harry's two friends looked confused, he laughed sheepishly.

"_Sorry Dan, Ron and Hermione here caught me before I could leave..." _he trailed off. Ron poked the black haired boy in the side.

"Hey, Harry...who're these blokes?"

**You know, after writing this I have come to the realization that the language barrier that **_**should **_**exist has been completely and utterly ignored...oops? So, uh, just assume Lupin and Harry both speak Japanese and that since they met up with the Brawlers that's what they've been speaking, kay? My bad... will hopefully not happen again!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Meet and Greet

**Uhm...hi? Sorry its been so long had stuff going on [no Im not saying what ;)] But I am back and thats all that matters! In case I haven't mentioned before, I **_**do not**_** like Dumbles and it will most likely become very visible throughout the story. Fair warning: I have absolutely no idea where this is going...so updates will be sporadic and most likely quite random...any help would be **_**GREATLY **_** appreciated and even if I merely get an idea based off of yours i will do my best to give you due credit!**

**Hey Kassie, if ur reading this, HHIIII! Gunna miss ya and u better tell me **_**every time **_** ur going to be near here, alright? Cuz i **_**do**_** like hangin out with ya! 3**

**To everyone else, read on and enjoy **** oh, and leave me a review every once in a while, will ya? I **_**know **_**ur out there! ;)**

**Oh, and as I believe this has been forgotten, I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN OR HARRY POTTER. If i did, **_**why**_** would I be here? This damn disclaimer is so stupid...the owners wouldn't write on here when they could make it part of the show/book/movie/etc anyways! Okay, min-rant(?) over so please read on!**

Dan, who had no idea what the redheaded, be-freckled boy had said, continued to smile obliviously as everyone else trickled into the increasingly more crowded room. "Oh! Ron, Hermione, this is Dan Kuso, Shun Kazami, Marucho Marukura, Julie Makimoto, Runo Masaki, and Alice Gehabich. _Guys, this is Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger._" As they were introduced, each person gave some sort of acknowledgement (Shun gave only a slight nod, of course.) and proceeded to basically ignore everyone they didn't know.

Nymphadora Tonks, hair a brilliant emerald green, shoved her hand in Shun's face. "Hullo! I'm Tonks, nice to meetcha!" Her only reply was a blank stare, as she had rudely interrupted Marucho and his conversation. Sufficiently cowed, she slinked away with a defeated air. A loud clap rang through the house and all eyes turned to Dumbledore as he stood semi-majestically in the doorway (Its damn _hard_ to be all imposing when you looked like a rainbow threw up on you, or you were dressed by a colorblind child...)

"Welcome all. I see you have met our guests?" Murmurs of assent rang around the crowded room as the Order members gave voice to their agreement. "Good, good. Harry my boy, would you mind giving proper introductions?" The old man smiled benignly at the raven haired teen. Harry stood and motioned to the Brawlers.

"In case you didn't hear me earlier, the brunette in red is Dan, the redheaded girl is Alice with the silvery haired one beside her being Julie. Runo, with the blue hair, is beside Marucho who is the blue-dressed blonde. And the one in green is Shun." The team had all, once again, made some small motion to draw attention as their respective names were called out. Marucho stepped forward and looked towards Dumbledore.

"Excuse me, but we would sincerely appreciate an explanation for this? Harry isn't very good at clarifying..." The older man chuckled and nodded.

"Of course, as soon as the meeting is over." Marucho quickly relayed this to the rest of the gang. As voices filled the room Harry slipped upstairs to change out of his street clothes and into something more...wizard-y. He re-entered the room to a very large argument. Dan and Shun were glaring daggers at Dumbledore, whom Moody stood in front of, and were being held back by Runo and Julie. Marucho was attempting to get the Order to lower their raised wands and come to a diplomatic solution while Dumbledore stood with a calm expression on his face.

Harry could only stand in shock as Dan and Shun faced off with the most powerful wizard alive and his cohorts. "_Guys! What happened?!"_

"_Mr. Dumbledore has expressed to us the apparent 'need' for the six of us to stay inside at all times. He doesn't believe we can handle ourselves and Dan took offense to that. Shun is backing him up, of course."_ Alice's tone was even but Harry could detect a hint of annoyance buried deep. He sighed and stood facing Dan and Shun.

"_Guys, relax. It's not like he can actually make you anyways right?_" Dan broke the rising tension with the beginnings of loud laughter as he doubled over at the mental image of the old man trying to stop Drago or any of the Bakugan (let alone their human partners) from _anything_. Shun looked at him with barely veiled confusion and a large amount of exasperation.

"_Dan...?"_ Runo was eyeing his shaking form with an odd look on her face before she prodded the brunette with one foot. The blue-haired girl shrieked as Dan grabbed said foot by the ankle and yanked her down on top of him.

The tension that had built nearly to a breaking point was abruptly vanquished as the room's occupants became united in their staring at the brunette writhing on the linoleum. Shun caught Harry's eye and the two lifted the still laughing Dan and confused/annoyed Runo to their feet. Dumbledore's eyes sparkled (creepy much?) and he gave the room another gentle smile that concealed his annoyance.

"With that unpleasantness finished," The Headmaster began with a sideways look at the foreigners. "I ask of you to consider the threat you six are now facing! Lord Voldemort," Almost the entire room burst into gasps and sent fearful looks as if the very name would call him. "is a very dangerous individual that you cannot hope to defeat on your own." If he was expecting them to react as meekly as the other occupants, the old man was greatly mistaken.

Shun leveled a calm stare in his direction, Marucho looked contemplative, Alice and Julie were nodding along politely, and Dan and Runo seemed to be completely ignoring him. Harry was the one who broke the awkward silence with a bark of laughter. "Please, with the firepower the six of them have, he'd be easy prey." The Order was shocked as such words coming out of the Golden Boy's mouth, with an acidic tone to match. The Brawlers knew it was merely the effect of the bond between Harry and Leonidas. They were all influenced by their partners, it went both ways and the larger traits only came out in emotionally taxing situations.

Dumbledore, Hermione and Moody had all perked up at the word 'firepower'. "Harry, what kind of firepower could they possible have?" Hermione ventured the question with a focussed expression and curious gleam. The teen winced slightly. _Oops...didn't mean to say that..._

Marucho took the spotlight off the other boy easily. "That information is not relevant to the current topic. If it is eventually necessary, you will be duly informed, I assure you."

"That said," Dumbledore was not going to just let this go. These children could stop the Dark Lord even _he_ could only duel to a draw? Preposterous. "we do need to have trust among comrades, surely? Keeping such momentous secrets cannot be considered beneficial to arrangements such as the one we find ourselves in, wouldn't you agree?" The smug look barely concealed by the grandfatherly expression clearly showed he thought he had the upper hand.

Dan grinned, this was gunna be _good_.

**Okay, running out of ideas and I need more time to think of the verbal ass-kicking about to come, so read, review, and hope I update sooner rather than later! ;)**


End file.
